Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly for a thin layer deposition, a method of manufacturing the same and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the mask frame assembly.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device is an active light emitting type flat display device. In general, the organic light emitting display device has a wide viewing angle, improved contrast, comparably low power consumption, and a thin profile with a light weight and a fast response speed.
A light emitting device may be an inorganic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device, depending on materials included in a light emitting layer. The organic light emitting device has improved luminance characteristics, response speed, etc. than the inorganic light emitting device. Thus, research has been actively made to develop the organic light emitting device.
The organic layers and/or electrodes of an organic light emitting display device may be formed via a vacuum deposition method. As a resolution of organic light emitting display devices gradually increases, a width of an open slit of a mask used in a deposition process decreases, and therefore, a dispersion of deposition material needs to be reduced.
In addition, a shadow effect needs to be reduced or eliminated to manufacture a high resolution organic light emitting display device. Accordingly, the deposition process may be performed with a substrate and the mask adhered to each other, and thus, research has been made to enhance the adherence between the substrate and the mask.
A mask may include a plurality of masks having an elongated stick-like shape or formed as one consolidated mask and welded to a mask frame. In a welding process of the mask to the frame, the mask may be extended along a length direction and welded onto the frame to reduce or prevent a droop phenomenon due to the weight of the mask. After the mask and the frame have been welded, a restoring force may be applied to the mask corresponding to an extension force having been applied to the mask, and thus, shapes of the mask and the mask frame may be changed due to the restoring force.
During the extension-welding process of the mask and the frame, the frame may be arranged on a stage and a certain extension force may be applied to the frame to compensate for the restoring force applied to the mask.
However, the extension force to be applied to the frame to compensate for the restoring force applied to the mask may not be accurately calculated due to a frictional force generated between the stage and the frame during the extension-welding process of the mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.